fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Velouria/Quotes
My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "I feel different than usual today. This...this is real strength." (surge) * "Papa told me to always be ready for a fight. I gotta keep my fangs and my claws sharp!" (weapon exp) * "Oh, did I just find treasure? Aww, not really..." (found item) * "Do you think they have anything here that I could wear?" (accessory gift) ** "Oh wow, what a treasure! I'm going to keep my best bugs in this! ...What? No?" (accessory gift: bath towel) ** "You remembered my birthday? Thank you... I'll add this to my collection." (friendship birthday gift) ** "Hearing you wish me a happy birthday makes me really happy... Thank you." (married birthday gift) **"I suppose I can search on my own, too. Maybe someone dropped something..." (accessory denied) * "Do you have any fun when you patrol? It seems so boring to me..." (idle) * "You seem happy. Didya find a dust bunny or somethin'? Those are my favorite..." (idle) * "Do you make sure all these dust bunnies are here? If you do, then thank you!" (idle) * "I'll do my best if I must... Fighting is such a pain though..." (idle) * "I'm bored. That doesn't mean I want to work or anything. It just means I'm bored." (idle) * "Hrm. You have a smell that's quite...different from the others." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "Fighting alone is a drag. Maybe you can tag along and do most of the work?" (team up) * "What exactly do you do when you don't have anything to do?" (hobby) Replying - Normal * "I'm not the best at fighting, but OK. Can I nap first? Oh! is that a bug?" (team up) * "I go on treasure hunters or hang out with Daddy. Oh! Is that a dust bunny?! Cooool." (hobby) Asking - Married * "Well, um, I love you. Very much. Don't you feel the same?" (love) * "I'd be mad and lonely if you died. Come back to me safe and sound, OK?" (promise) Replying - Married * "I promise to never let myself fall in battle, but you better promise the same..." (promise) Asking - Parent * "Is there anything you like to have? I could get a hair ball pretty easily." (gift) Replying - Parent * "Of course I enjoy all the time we spend together." (spending time) * "A round furball is the perfect thing to remind me of my parents!" (gift) Asking - Child Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship Bonding Lovers Bonding Armory Smithy Goods Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Spring Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Level Up * "I'm getting...strong! Wait 'til Daddy sees! (6+ stats up) * "I grew a lot. I guess training is worth it..." (4-5 stats up) * "I grew a little." (2-3 stats up) * "I hope Daddy's not disappointed in me..." (0-1 stats up) * "Time to shift focus. Or nap. Whichever." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "Ugh, this means a lot of work, doesn't it?" Confession Roster ''Keaton's daughter, raised in the Deeprealms. Loves her father, maybe too much. Doesn't express her other feelings well. Picks up everything she finds and keeps much of it. Has the messiest room. Born on 10/11. '' Help Description ''Keaton's daughter. Subdued and acerbic, but adores her father. '' Final Chapter Endgame (Conquest) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Boo Camp Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Mmm, looks yummy." * "Let's go!" * "I smell raw meat!" * "''That's ''the enemy?" * "Oh! Something shiny!" * "I'll take out the garbage." * "I guess I'll help..." * "I'm ready!" * "I'll help." * "That's the prey, huh?" Attack Stance * "So stubborn!" * "You disgust me!" * "Nonsense!" * "Stay back!" * "So annoyed right now!" Guard Stance * "That was too close!" * "Next time do your own work!" * "Your lucky i'm here!" Critical/Skill * "*sniff*...Delicious." * "This makes me hungry!" * "I always play with my food." * "A-hunting I will go." Defeated Enemy * "Nice." * "About time." **sighs* * "Ugh, what a nuisance." **laughs* * "Daddy, are you watching?" * "Good fight." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Nice hunting." * "Ooh, something shiny!" Defeated by Enemy * "Daddy! I'm sor--" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes